The Tempest
by NamelessFangirl
Summary: Sam and Dean face something, well someone, that they haven't before. The Tempest, a demon who uses her powers to fulfill the desires of anyone. They thought she was a crossroads demon but they were wrong. They are facing the Tempest's charms but how can they fulfill their desires if what they desire is...eachother? Wincest, rating maybe moved up in the future.
1. Prologue

_**Desire is an attachment. If you fulfill them you'll become attached, if you don't and suppress them, you will become weak, and when you are weak then those desires come back. **_

_**They'll eat at you and continue on and on until you're swallowed up by them.**_

_**The ultimate happiness is to have all desires fulfilled, but they can't be fulfilled with the material transient things of the world. We must learn to sublimate desires. That's the only way to get them fulfilled without getting attached.**_

But we can't learn to control and transform desires if we don't know them. The only way to know them is to be with them. So live your life as you want, because there is nothing that has to be done.

_**But that's for those who easily believe, that's why I am here. **_

_**I make sure that the desires of people are fulfilled and that they pay me back with their souls as a 'Thank You.'**_

_**That is why I am The Tempest, I make sure all those **__**poor unfortunate souls**__** get their desires as much as they want.**_

_**I guess I 'tempt' them if you'd like to say. At any and all costs might I add.**_

_**No matter who they are it's like I am their conscious whispering all the desicisions they should make into their ear.**_

_**They always believe me...until they're dead.**_

**_I control the pieces on the board making all the moves making sure I _****_always win the game._**

**_But like most, I get bored so I'll chose the random pieces and move them even though it is against the rules...simply, I don't care. _**

**_At the end, I am always entertained and wanting to play the game._**

**_Nothing will stop me, oh no I won't allow it, not even those Winchesters or anybody._**


	2. Chapter 1

Dean lay awake on his bed,staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep at all no matter what he did. Normally he had no trouble sleeping but this, this was bad. He still had most of the year left to live so he wasn't going to waste it.

Now here he was in some cheap hotel that husbands brought their secretaries to cheat on their wives with, where you brought some random hooker and did whatever, or if you were brought here because you were too drunk to even move your feet. He sat up and ran a hair through his locks with a quiet sigh.

He changed into some pants and a t-shirt and putting on his jacket before he ventured out. But he also brought the dagger with him in case something happened.

* * *

Dean had walked into a bar near the hotel. His eye went over to one girl as he took his drink. She had chesnut brown hair and eyes that were blue like the ocean. Her curves were in just the right places. She was a looker alright.

But then his thoughts somehow went to Sam, much to his confusion, maybe he should've left a note incase his younger brother woke up.

"You're Dean aren't you?" As he turned to see who spoke to him, it was the brown haired girl.

Dean gave a nod, but wondered how this girl knew his name.

She smiled as her eyes gave a light purple glow making him go rigid,"Good. You're just the person I want to see. Follow me."

As she softly took his hand, he couldn't find himself pulling his hand away. She gave the bar tender a look as her eyes turned purple once more as the man didn't bother telling him to pay.

With that, she lead him out of the bar.

* * *

They were in some alley way, he stared at her. She had her back to him, wrong choice. He charged with the dagger raised but his wrist was caught in her hand.

"How mean, I trust you enough to keep my back to you and you pull this, I'm disapointed in you Dean." She told him with a fake pout.

"What are you up to demon?" He asked with a glare still struggling to get out of her grasp.

She twisted his wrist hard, making Dean fall to his knees.

_'So much for just getting a drink,'_ Dean thought with eye roll.

"What makes you think I'm here for something bad? I might just be here for nothin-"

"Cut the crap dammit, why the hell are you here?"

With a small sigh, the girl took the dagger out of his hands before letting go. Dean stood up rubbing his wrist that would maybe be sore later.

"I'm here to fulfil all your desires." She said with a coy smile.

Dean glared,"Then shouldn't you be at a crossroads?"

Her smile dropped and he felt the air force out of his lungs, she just gave him a punch to the stomach.

"This is what pisses me off about hunters, they suddenly think I'm a crossroads demon! I'm not, does it look like I am?" She asked him annoyed.

"..No?"

"Good answer." She said,"Can you guess what other demon can do what they can? But think hard, but not to hard, I don't want you to hurt that small brain of yours."

With a roll of his eyes, he thought.

_'If she isn't a crossroads, then she's a no that's not it...C'mon Dean, think of what Bobby showed you..Is she the, oh great we're screwed.'_

"You're The Tempest?" He asked her in shock.

She gave a small clap,"Yes I am, but I prefer if you call me Aera. That was my human name after all,"She took a step closer as Dean took a step back,"Now, what is it that you desire, Dean Winchester?"


End file.
